<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calm Down by Mosswillow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543121">Calm Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosswillow/pseuds/Mosswillow'>Mosswillow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Height Differences, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Mates, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Slow Burn, Spanking, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosswillow/pseuds/Mosswillow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is a free spirited Omega in a world that treats Omegas like minors. Is she so wrong for wanting a say in her own life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first thing I've ever written. I am fully aware that I'm not a good writer. Keep that in mind please. I hope someone enjoys reading this. I'm definitely having fun writing it. </p><p>Be aware that this story has a lot of uncomfortable as well as triggering themes. Mind the tags and warnings.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It could be worse. - at least I’m free.</p><p>-one year ago- A few days before the escape-</p><p>It’s late, or early depending on your perspective. I stalk through the streets, repeatedly checking my surroundings. I duck into an alleyway a few streets from my home to compose myself. I pull a large sweatshirt over my crop top and a pair of pajama pants over my shorts. I hear footsteps and hide behind a dumpster waiting until the footsteps fade in the distance to continue my journey. I move through the streets with an efficiency that only comes through experience. I reach my destination, a tall wall that wraps around the Omega Center Of Hope, or what I affectionately like to call the Omega Center Of Nope, The Nope Center for short. I take a few steps back from the wall and run towards it throwing myself up and over. I’m going to have a bruise on my arms and thighs but I don’t care. I’ll just have to wear hoodies and long pants until the bruises heal.</p><p>I have an effortless time sneaking back into the large house. It’s early enough that everyone is asleep but not so early that people would be suspicious if they caught me awake and in the hallway. The door is locked but I have a key. I made a copy about a year ago by stealing a key, copying, and cutting it from a soda can. One of my beta friends looked up how to do it for me on the internet since I have limited access. I creep up the stairs and into my room letting out a breath as I gently close my door. two steps into the room I smell it. I’m not alone. Alpha A lamp is switched on and I see my foster Alpha, Tristan, sitting on my bed. </p><p>“Shit” </p><p>Tristan raises an eyebrow at my curse. He nods his head towards a chair and I sit obediently. It’s awkwardly silent. I can’t help but shift uncomfortably in the chair. I’m in so much trouble. I’ve never been caught sneaking out. I’ve been caught doing loads of “bad” stuff, but this is different. </p><p>Tristan is looking at me Like I tattooed the word poop on my forehead. He isn’t saying anything though. I know what He’s doing and I’m mad that it’s working. He’s drawing out the silence to make my Omega upset. Silences like this are really effective punishments for Omegas. Our nature is to fix tension. Having to sit here doing nothing while his scent is so angry is torture. I fight back a whimper.</p><p>“Do you have anything to say?” </p><p>I give an uncomfortable smile and shrug.</p><p>“No?” </p><p>I actually have a lot to say but I know from experience that trying to defend myself only makes it worse.</p><p>Everyone I know stays out late partying with friends. It’s really not a big deal. They’re not omegas though. They have options that I could only dream of. Maybe they'll fall in love and get married or maybe they’ll adopt a lot of cats and live alone. Maybe they die young from doing stupid shit. Their lives are like a choose your own adventure. I want that. I’ll effectively be a minor for the rest of my life. My 18th birthday is in a month. Instead of becoming an adult I become an “of age Omega”.  I’ll be transferred to a pack who will take ownership of me. I will be expected to mate with an Alpha within the year who will be my guardian until death. I won't even have access to birth control without my Alpha’s consent. How messed up is that?  If I’m lucky I’ll be allowed to visit places by myself, but that’s not likely. My future mate, Asa, Is kind. I really do like him. He promised me I’ll have freedom with him. Is it really freedom though if It can be taken away so easily. Asa is an Alpha, his nature is to protect. They have a tendency to take that way over a reasonable amount. How long before I do something he doesn’t agree with? It’s already happened with him in small ways and we’re not even mates yet.</p><p>Tristan sighs rubbing his temples. </p><p>“Leaving without permission, with no escort, in the middle of the night. I called the cops! I called your pack!  People are looking for you Darcy. Asa is freaking out. And don’t think I don’t smell the alcohol and weed on you. Jesus, Darcy I’ve never met anyone, alpha, Beta, or Omega, with such little sense of self preservation. You’ve done a lot of crap but this is the worst”</p><p>Tristan's pheromones are so strong they’re making my head spin. I think I might vomit. </p><p>“Are you hurt?”</p><p>I shake my head no but can’t look him in the eye. Tristan purses his lips. </p><p>“Strip” </p><p>It’s a command and not a request. My body moves on it’s own, stripping my clothes off. Tristan growls at the outfit I’m wearing under my pajamas. When I’m down to my underwear, which is an embarrassing lacy set, Tristan motions for me to come to him. He turns me around looking over my body for signs of injury. </p><p>“What are these bruises from?”</p><p>“Jumping over the wall.” </p><p>“You said you weren’t hurt.” </p><p>“They’re just bruises…” </p><p>Tristan tsks as he pulls me over his lap for my punishment. It’s bad. Like really really bad. I’ll be sore for at least a week.</p><p>Tristan heads for the door, stopping before exiting to say “I’m going to call the cops and your pack now. They’ll probably want to take you to the doctor tomorrow for a check up.”</p><p>When Tristan finally leaves he does something he hasn't done before. He locks me in my room. If I wasn’t so sore and tired I’d be livid. </p><p>I wake up several hours later to some very angry Alphas in my room.  I listen with my head bowed to their reprimands and all the ways they’re going to make sure I’m safe from now on. I watch as Tristan nails my window shut. Something snaps in me. It’s such a simple thing, I’ve never even left out the window. I just can’t handle being locked like this. I’m done. I don’t care if I end up starving to death. I don’t care if I get hurt. I’m leaving.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Present </p><p>This morning is special. It’s the anniversary of when I packed a backpack and got the hell out of that prison. I call It GTFO day. I had no idea what I was doing at first. I just knew I had to get as far away from the center as I could. I ended up at a random shop that had a certain... illegal feel to it. I like to think it was instincts that led me there. It was probably just luck. </p><p>I met a woman in the shop who helped me get suppressants and a job a few cities over. I was able to find a tiny, unsavory apartment that I currently live in and absolutely love.  I have a small window garden full of plants I saved from the dumpster, a futon that I sleep on, and a few odds and ends that I’ve collected from various places. My clothing is all thrifted and I love it. I wear a lot of clothes that I would never have been able to wear at the Nope Center. I do what I like and don’t answer to anyone. That’s all I really want. I’m content with my life. I wash dishes at a diner and get paid under the table. It doesn't pay much but it’s enough. I often get food after my shift so I don’t need a lot in the way of groceries. Having little makes me appreciative of what I do have. There’s nothing like eating a meal that was paid for with money made through hard work.</p><p>I pull on some clothes from the floor, giving them a quick sniff to make sure they’re clean enough. I stop at a coffee shop on my way to work for a sugary coffee with extra espresso. I’ve decided that this will be my yearly GTFO day tradition. One reason is because a cup of coffee is all I can afford. The extra shot is because caffeine was always limited when I was at the Nope Center. It may not be much but It makes me feel happy. I walk into work with a smile, sipping my coffee like it’s the best thing I’ve ever tasted. </p><p>“You’re happy today.” My boss gives me a thumbs up.</p><p> “Jules called in sick so I’ll need some help running food. I’ll give you time and a half for the extra work… cool? ” </p><p>I nod and smile. The extra money is always helpful. My suppressants are almost out and I need to buy more. </p><p>The day is oddly busy. It’s june, which is the slow season. I’m not complaining, I love busy days, they keep my mind engaged.  I’m always really careful in public places - scanning areas constantly for familiar faces. I’ve never come across anyone from my old life but I know it’s always a possibility. One wrong step could land me back in my old life, so I’m cautious. </p><p>It turns out that today is the day I accidentally step in a pothole. I’m thinking about the water that table 23 needs and the ketchup that the man at the counter keeps asking for. Someone hands me food for table 4 and i run over placing the food down without looking at the customer. </p><p>“Let me know if you need anything else” I say with a sweet smile.</p><p>“Actually”</p><p> I finally look at the customer and see a man sitting at the table crossing his arms and giving me a familiar look. My heart stops.</p><p>“Darcy, you’re ok, Calm down and we can talk” </p><p> Fuck. I turn around and start running. I need to get out of here ASAP. I only make it as far as the door before large arms wrap around my waist and pull me back into a warm chest. I twist and scream. My boss comes out of the kitchen wide eyed and yelling at Tristan to let me go.  She picks up the phone and calls 911. I try to tell her not to but it’s too late. What Tristan is doing should be illegal but it’s not. I’m the illegal one here. Tristan starts purring and I try to fight the feeling of calm that starts blooming over my body. I barely notice the cops arrive. Tristan explains what’s happening to them and I start flailing my body around, desperate to get away. Thank god for suppressants or I’d be completely incapacitated by his stupid Alphaness. I’m currently crying and kicking at the officers. I hear the cops speaking but can’t make out exactly what they’re saying. Everything is blurry, the only thing I’m able to focus on is my need to get away. I’m trying everything I can to get free. I barely register the warning being shouted at me before I feel a pinch on my arm.</p><p>The world goes black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This society works in a weird way. I explain a little more as the story progresses. There are no wolves in this story but there are wolf themes, which is why I describe the communities as packs.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My head hurts so bad. I must have had too much to drink last night. I try to pull my hands up to cradle my head, but my left arm is stopped by something cold and hard. I blink looking down at my wrist. A handcuff. What? I look around the room finally taking in where I am. It’s a hospital room. Oh no. oh fuck. This is bad. This is really, horribly bad. The details start flooding back and I begin to panic. There’s an IV in my arm. I rip it out. I pull hard on the handcuff, tearing up my wrist in the process. I look around for anything that could help me but only find a cup of water. The door flies open and a nurse runs in. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh honey, why did you pull out your IV?” </p><p> </p><p>I back as far away from the nurse as I possibly can, which is like three inches, but instincts are instincts. “Please.” There are tears in my eyes. “Let me go.”</p><p> </p><p>The nurse gives me a sad look. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I can’t. Will you calm down so that I can place another IV? afterwards I’ll get you some food.” </p><p> </p><p>I shake my head no. I’m so tired of being told to calm down, and there’s no fucking way I’m letting them pump me full of drugs. I look at the IV bag. There are two. One is saline and the other is something I don’t recognize. The door flies open again and Tristan runs in. I start shaking uncontrollably. I don’t know if it’s out of fear, anger, or shock. Maybe it’s all three</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare touch me!” </p><p> </p><p>Tristan holds his hands out like he’s trying to calm an animal and inches towards my right side. </p><p> </p><p>“Shhhh, Darcy you’re ok. calm down. I just want to help you.” His voice is low and melodious. </p><p> </p><p>I struggle against my restraint cutting my arm even more. Tristan growls, “Stop that now! You’re hurting yourself.” </p><p> </p><p> I immediately still at the Alpha command and he quickly closes the distance between us, grabbing my arm. He strokes my gland, which shocks me again, temporarily making me still. He uses the distraction to calmly but swiftly lift me so that he can get into the hospital bed behind me. He pulls me to his chest and starts purring while stroking my head and neck. Tristan has been through extensive training for his job as a foster Alpha. I have to say, he’s really good at it. I hate what’s going on right now but I’m also so content. This is an actual nightmare. </p><p> </p><p>Tristan strokes my hair telling me I’m a good girl while the nurse places my IV and dresses the cuts I made from pulling at the cuff. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to let you go now and you’re going to be good. No pulling out your IV or messing with the bandages on your wrist. We’ll end up right back here if you keep it up, ok?” </p><p> </p><p>It takes all my energy to nod my head yes. Tristan stops purring and gets out of the bed. He takes a seat on a chair across the room. We look at each other for a while studying. It’s not an awkward silence, more like we’re both unsure what to say. It’s only been a year but it feels like I haven’t seen him in forever. He looks really good, like he’s happy and healthy. I don’t know what I was expecting. I guess I wasn’t expecting to ever see him again. I missed him as weird as that sounds.</p><p> </p><p> My nurse comes in again with some food and sets it in front of me. I make no move to eat it. Instead I turn to her, finally breaking the silence in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s in the IV. I know what saline is but not the other thing.”</p><p> </p><p>The nurse looks to Tristan for permission, responding to me after he gives her a nod.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a drug that helps your body expel the suppressants you were taking.” The nurse checks my blood pressure and takes a few notes before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>Tristan is giving me a death glare. </p><p> </p><p>“Suppressants are really bad for you, you know? You shouldn’t have been taking them without a doctor. You’re also dehydrated and malnourished.” </p><p> </p><p>I cross my arms glaring right back at him. It’s my body so I should be able to choose what I do to it. </p><p> </p><p>“So what happens now?” I say with confidence, even though I’m not sure I want to know the answer. </p><p> </p><p>“Your pack is here to get you. They’re waiting until after you’re awake and calm to come in. They've been searching for you since you left, Darcy. You know Alphas don’t let go of Omegas, especially not mates. Asa has spent an entire year worried sick about you. Do you even care what you did to him?”</p><p> </p><p>Tristan takes a breath before continuing. “They asked me to help after they finally located you. They thought you might come willingly if I talked to you.” </p><p> </p><p>I roll my eyes. “Don’t try to make me feel guilty for this. I’m a human and deserve to make my own decisions for my life. I like… Liked my life. It may not have been extravagant or safe but it was my own. I don’t regret running and never will.”</p><p> </p><p>Tristan stands and walks over to me. He strokes my hair and gives me a kiss on the forehead. </p><p> </p><p>“I was worried about you too, you know. You’re like a little sister to me. You hurt me when you left.”</p><p> </p><p>Tristan walks towards the door and looks at me. “I’m going to let Asa know you’re awake and ready to see him. Can I trust you not to pull the IV out or do I need to get a nurse to babysit while I’m gone?”</p><p> </p><p>I give him a murderous look but manage to say  “I wont pull it out again.” </p><p> </p><p>As soon as Tristan is gone I pick up my food and throw it across the room. It’s all plastic so nothing breaks but it makes a mess. Throwing stuff is always cathartic and is one of the only releases available to me right now. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-three years ago - two years before the escape - </p><p> </p><p>I “get” to meet my mate today. To say I’m dreading it is an understatement. My parents were Betas so I was raised most of my life with the assumption that I was also a Beta. My parents were pro omega rights. When I unexpectedly presented at 14 they had wanted to hide me until I could make the decision to join a pack or not for myself. they started teaching me self defence and telling me that my life matters. Unfortunately, at 15 we got in a drunk driving accident. I was the only survivor. All of a sudden I went from being treated like a person and an equal to being a poor little Omega orphan. I think a big reason I rebel so hard is to keep my parents Ideas alive. I feel like if I stop fighting than everything they did for me didn't matter. I was raised to be strong and defiant. </p><p> </p><p>I was told to dress nicely to meet my pack Alpha. I don’t think it really matters how I look. Omegas are so rare,  I could be covered in mud and they'd still want me. That’s actually a good idea. There aren’t many ways for Omegas to rebel so when I get a chance I take it.  I can definitely find a mud puddle to “accidentally” fall into. I put on some jeans and a stained tee shirt, pulling my hair into a messy ponytail before heading out of my room. I give a smile and peace signs to a few surprised Omegas on my way to the front door. </p><p> </p><p>“Darcy what are you wearing? Do you care at all about making a good impression?” </p><p> </p><p>no</p><p> </p><p>I look obstinately at the angry alpha for a minute but The front door opens before he can tell me to go change. They’re early. Typical. Tristan gives a huff and pushes me towards the door. In the entryway are three impossibly large Alphas. Two men and a woman. Female Alphas are almost as rare as Omegas. I’ve only met a few in my life. The woman is strikingly beautiful. It’s kinda like looking into the sun. I fee like I can’t look straight at her or I might go blind. The men look very similar to eachother with brown hair and almost black eyes. One looks much older. I recognize him as the pack Alpha. He’s the most intimidating Alpha I’ve ever seen. Something about him makes me want to crawl into a hole and hide. The younger one is presumably his son and my future mate. He looks young, maybe two years older than myself. Tristan told me a little about my new pack. I make a point of actively ignoring the fact that I’m being given to a pack. I don’t want to know anything about them.</p><p> </p><p> I try to back up, uncomfortable being around so many Alphas but Tristan keeps his hand on my back so I can’t go anywhere. I’m over a head shorter than the Alphas. It’s intimidating to say the least. They’re all dressed in nice clothes. I can tell they’re taken aback by my appearance but it’s not enough that I’ll get in trouble over it. I smile at my little rebellion. The three Alphas greet Tristan first before looking towards me. The older man speaks. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m the eastside packs head alpha. My name is John but you can call me Alpha or sir. This is my wife Tara and my son, your mate, Asa.”</p><p> </p><p>Tara leans down a bit so that we’re closer to eye level. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so cute! We can’t wait for you to join our pack. Why don’t you two go for a walk while we fill out some paperwork.”</p><p> </p><p>Asa holds his hand out for me and Tristan pushes me towards him whispering “be good” in my ear. Asa smells really nice. He’s really handsome too. My Omega wants to know what he looks like without a shirt on and I mentally chastise myself. I hate that I’m so attracted to him. Instead of taking Asa’s hand I ignore it and walk out the front door, Asa trailing behind me.  </p><p> </p><p>We walk in silence for a bit. There’s a small grassy area with a bench that we sit at. </p><p> </p><p>“So, um, it’s a nice day.” I say. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so beautiful” Asa blurts.</p><p> </p><p>God, he’s such a typical Alpa. </p><p> </p><p>Asa tries to hold my hand. I pull it back and glare at him. He looks slightly confused but also a little upset. Alphas don’t like being denied, especially by Omegas. He purses his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to hold your hand. We’re mates, Darcy.” </p><p> </p><p>He tries to grab my hand again and I stand, moving away from him. </p><p> </p><p>“I just met you like 10 minutes ago. Do. not. Touch. Me.” </p><p> </p><p>Asa stands and reaches out for me. He’s trying to calm me and I’m having none of it. I drop down  and sprint away from him. I can hear him coming after me. Running is in my nature but chasing is in his. Running from an Alpha is usually a stupid idea. His instinct is telling him to claim. If i’m caught at the very least he’ll pin me, holding me down until his Alpha is content. He might try to do more. It depends on how disciplined he is. Thankfully, I’m fast and have the advantage of knowing the environment. I lose him somewhat easily and go to my room, slamming the door and locking it. The Alphas are in the room directly under me and I can make out some of what they’re saying.”</p><p> </p><p>“She did what? Why?” </p><p> </p><p>“She… I don’t know… Yeah I found her…”</p><p> </p><p>-Murmurs-</p><p> </p><p>“Her parent’s did her a disservice teaching her to be so rebellious!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>- Present - </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>I lay in my hospital bed with my body turned away from the door. It’s all starting to set in. I let tears fall down my cheeks. I hear the door open and smell his scent. Woodsy with hints of vanilla and wildflowers. I forgot how good he smells. I hear the chair scraping against the floor as it’s moved to sit next to my bed. I pretend to be asleep but He’s not fooled. </p><p> </p><p>“Look at me” </p><p> </p><p>I try to fight the command but it hurts too much. I have to submit, shakilly turning toward him. I wipe the tears on the bedsheets before looking at him.  He looks tired. There are circles under his eyes. He strokes my hair and tears threaten to fall again. I hold them back, wanting to control as much as I can in this suffocating environment. I feel so bad for hurting him. He was always nice to me. I didn’t want to hurt him but I just couldn’t stay any longer. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m impressed you were able to hide for a full year.” </p><p> </p><p>He leans forward to whisper in my ear. “But I'm way more angry than impressed.” I shudder as he kisses my forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Asa pulls the blanket off of me and starts examining my body, His scent spiking as he takes in my form. </p><p> </p><p>“God, you’re so thin.”</p><p> </p><p>Asa inhales trying to calm himself.  </p><p> </p><p>“This is why you need an Apha. I saw where you were living. You didn’t even have a bed. The doctor said he’s surprised you hadn’t ended up in the er yet. you’re wasting away Darcy!”</p><p> </p><p>I shrug. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe wasting away is what I want.” I say with as much confidence as I can muster.</p><p> </p><p>Asa balls his fists and leans back in his chair. His eyes are like fire. I pull the blanket back over me as if it can protect me from the large Alpha. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to be tolerant of this attitude moving forward.” </p><p> </p><p>I don’t say anything. I may be stupid but I’m not stupid enough to keep antagonizing him When he's this close to losing it.</p><p> </p><p>Asa leans forward. </p><p> </p><p>“When the nurse comes in you’re going to apologize for your tantrum.” He points towards the mess I made earlier and my face reddens. </p><p> </p><p>I hang my head and nod. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to need a yes sir.” </p><p> </p><p>My mouth opens in shock and he looks at me with challenge in his eyes. He always told me he wouldn’t treat me this way. That I wouldn’t have to call him sir or Alpha if i didn’t want to. He’s making a point.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir”</p><p> </p><p> A tear escapes my eye and he licks it away before kissing me possessively, stroking my mating gland and scenting me all over. I shudder both out of pleasure and horror.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-three years ago - two years before the escape- </p><p> </p><p>“I told him not to touch me and he did anyway! I feel like my reaction was reasonable”</p><p> </p><p>“He was trying to hold your hand, Darcy, not punch you in the face.”</p><p> </p><p> --- </p><p> </p><p>“And then when I told him not to touch me he got mad and came after me. Now I’m in trouble for noping away from him. It’s all bullshit”</p><p> </p><p>“Ew, yeah I would be pissed too. I’ll never get the Alpha/Omega stuff”</p><p> </p><p>I can always count on my friend Emma to have my back. We’ve been friends since right after my parents died. She invited me to sit with her at lunch and has been my best friends ever since. She’s one of the only people I know who don’t treat me like I’m some breakable thing. It’s refreshing. Sure, there are other Omegas at the center, who I probably should be friends with, but we mostly stay out of each others way. We’re friendly but I wouldn’t call us friends. </p><p> </p><p>“Wanna skip class?” Emma gives me a playful shove.  </p><p> </p><p>“Umm yes? But I’m already on thin ice so I shouldn’t risk it.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>I’m waiting outside of school with the other high school aged omegas for our ride when Asa pulls up.</p><p> </p><p>“Need a ride?” he smiles. </p><p> </p><p>He has a cute smile. </p><p> </p><p>“No thanks” </p><p> </p><p>“Come on! I’ll get you a milkshake.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m still in trouble from the last time we were together… I don’t want to make it worse for myself.” </p><p> </p><p>Asa puts his hands together like he’s praying. “I already got permission to drive you home, so you won't get in trouble. Please let me. I won’t force you to get in the car but I’d really like it if you did.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fine” I say and climb into the car. "But only for the milkshake."</p><p> </p><p>We drive through a fastfood place where Asa buys me a huge milkshake. He acts like an actual human, telling me about how his family ordered pizza the night before after his mom forgot to set a timer and burned the meatloaf. I’m actually having a good time and he hasn’t tried to touch me once the whole ride. When we reach the Center he puts the car in park and turns to me. </p><p> </p><p>“I just want to apologize for my behavior the other day. I may have been a little over eager.”</p><p> </p><p>I stare at him with my mouth wide open. An alpha apologising? I’m shook. He holds his hand out to me. It’s an invitation this time and totally up to me if I want to take it. This time I put my hand in his and give it a squeeze. Maybe he’s not so bad after all. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Present</p><p> </p><p>The whole hospital visit is degrading. After I apologize for throwing the food, they bring me more and Asa watches as I eat every last bite. Asa’s parents come and sit in the room too. They never take their eyes off me the entire day, taking turns watching me. They don’t make me talk, which I appreciate, and most of the down time is spent watching tv.  Apparently, quite a few pack members made the drive to visit the hospital. Asa won't let them in but him and his dad take turns going to the waiting room to talk to them. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The Doctor comes in to talk to Asa about birth control. Asa decides, with his parents, what the best option is for me. Asa shoots a look at me when I open my mouth to give an opinion. They decide on an arm implant. I’m just relieved that I won’t be forced to have babies right away. My first choice is the pill but they decide I’m not responsible enough to take them every day. Asa holds me in his lap purring while they put the implant in, despite my protests and promises to be still. After that, the Alphas are given instruction on care and a packet with a prescription for some supplements. </p><p> </p><p>Before I’m discharged, Asa asks his parents and the nurse to give us some privacy, pulling out a box after they leave.</p><p> </p><p> “I almost forgot about this.”</p><p> </p><p> He opens the box and lifts up a silver bracelet. It’s simple but beautiful. He fixes it onto my wrist and pats my hand a few times. </p><p> </p><p>“This has a GPS chip in it so you won’t get lost again. You’ll find it difficult to remove. If you do happen to get it off don’t worry, I’ll be notified right away so that I can make sure you’re ok.”</p><p> </p><p>Bastard. </p><p> </p><p>I’m released from the hand cuffs and wheeled out of the hospital. I try to get out of the wheel chair when we reach a large SUV but Asa wont let me walk, pulling me into his arms, and securing me in the SUV.  From the smell, I assume it’s his dad's car. Asa’s father gets in the driver's seat while his mother slides into the passenger side. There’s plenty of space in the back seat but Asa insists on sitting in the middle seat, trapping me between him and the window.</p><p> </p><p>The eastside pack is a pretty big and powerful pack, which is probably how they locked me in as their Omega. You have to have quite a large amount of influence to get an omega orphan. The Nope center is the only Omega orphanage in the country and there’s only a handful of us there, this includes Omegas who aren’t even orphans but have been taken from their parents for various reasons.</p><p> </p><p> There are three packs in our region. The mountain pack, the water pack, and the eastside pack. living in a pack gives certain advantages like tax breaks, and a community that is loyal to each other. Being in a pack means you’ll be taken care of. But it also makes you accountable to a pack Alpha.  It’s rare that the national government gets involved with packs. Most pack members live in their pack’s territory, which are like little towns or cities that are ruled by an Alpha. There are also some cities, usually where multiple territories collide, that are neutral. Pack members from anywhere can live there, as well as those who choose not to be part of a pack.  </p><p> </p><p>It’s hours before we reach the Eastside territory. I spend the car ride looking out the window, trying to ignore the Alpha beside me, giving occasional kisses to my neck and caressing me. My body Is reacting to him no matter how much I resist and he can tell.</p><p> </p><p>Most territories have a large building that functions as a both a town hall and a home for the pack Alpha and their family. The eastside pack is no different and I find myself walking through the largest building I’ve ever been in. Asa shows me to my room, which is a simple, small, bedroom. I look around. There’s a bed, dresser, desk with a laptop, and bookcase full of various novels. Through one door there’s a closet, which is already full of clothes, and through the other is a bathroom. I’m happy to see I have a nice large window and walk over to look out. </p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t open” I jump at Asa’s words. </p><p> </p><p>“And it’s shatter proof” </p><p> </p><p>I turn to Asa and hug myself.</p><p> </p><p>“My apartment… The lease needs to be broken. Also, all my stuff is there.” </p><p> </p><p>Asa cocks his head. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s taken care of. Don’t worry. We paid to break your lease and donated or threw out everything that was inside.”</p><p> </p><p>I can feel my anger start to rise. He got rid of everything I bought myself. I worked hard to earn my possessions. I start shaking. I’m not sure if I’m about to start crying or screaming. </p><p> </p><p>I want to go off on a long rant but instead scream “Fuck you!”  before running into the bathroom, locking the door, and crying on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>There’s a knock on the door and I yell “Go away!” </p><p> </p><p>I hear the lock click and watch the door open. Why even have a lock on the door at all?</p><p> </p><p>Asa stands in the doorway with his arms crossed. </p><p> </p><p>“I won’t tolerate behavior like this. I’m giving you a chance to come sit on the bed and talk to me like an adult. If you can’t do that I’d be more than happy to give you a spanking.”</p><p> </p><p>He promised he would never punish me like that. I don’t know who this man is. He’s not the Asa I knew a year ago. </p><p> </p><p>I pull myself up and walk to the bed, sitting on the edge while Asa pulls the chair out from the desk and sits across from me. </p><p> </p><p>“Now, lets talk.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>-Two years ago - one year before the escape-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey beautiful.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asa always shows up at the right time. Tristan is currently on the phone with my school because I skipped a class. I can smell the anger from three rooms away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! lets go!” I almost sprint out of the center and to Asa’s car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… What did you do?” Asa asks as we drive to the park, where our pre approved “date” is allowed to occur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once a month we’re allowed, or in my case told, to go on a date. There is a list of pre approved locations we’re allowed to visit. Asa has to submit a form a week prior and I’m required to bring a GPS phone with me to make sure we go where we’re supposed to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Skipped class.” I shrug </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asa’s scent tells me he isn’t happy about me skipping class, but he doesn’t say anything. We arrive at the park and walk around for a bit talking about life. I open up to him a little about my past and he kisses me gently. It’s nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What will it be like for me when we… you know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asa thinks for a minute. “Better than now. There won’t be so many rules we have to follow. We won’t have to answer to the government after we’re mates.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t have to, but I’ll still have to answer to you. I’ll always have an Alpha telling me what to do. I’ll always be trapped.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asa furrows his brow. “It won’t be like that. You’ll have a lot more freedom than you've ever had.” He pulls me close to him. “Darcy, I trust you. Even if I don’t agree with your actions, like skipping class, I know you can handle yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promise?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cross my heart”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> It’s the first time I’ve decided to touch him without any prompting. I pull him down to my level and give him a deep kiss, darting my tongue into his mouth. He puts his hand on my hip and we kiss for several minutes before breaking apart.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m sitting on a bench waiting for Asa, who excused himself to the bathroom after our kiss. There are some boys, who look around my age, playing basketball. They wave me over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna play with us?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My face lights up “Absolutely” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m actually really good at basketball. I’m great at ball handling and I use my small and quick body to move between people, knowing when to pass the ball to teammates who can shoot well. someone passes me the ball and I immediately go into action, moving quickly down the court. I try to fake left and go right around a large Beta guy but end up crashing straight into him. My balance is thrown off and I tumble dramatically to the cement. Everyone gathers around me and I jump up laughing at myself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darcy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asa is running top speed towards me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get away from her” He grows as he pulls me behind them. He’s in full Alpha mode right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Asa stop! I’m fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guys take a step back. “It’s ok man, we’re not going to touch her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Asa’s grip is tight around my arm, pulling me away from the game. “We’re leaving”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I glance back at the games I'm pulled away mouthing “I’m sorry.” They make a motion to say it's ok.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asa finally lets me go when we get to the car and I step away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get in the car.” Asa uses his Alpha voice and I obey slamming the door and turning away from him.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What were you thinking Darcy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking I like basketball and it sounded like a fun way to kill a few minutes while you were indisposed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asa takes deep breaths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It gave me a heart attack when you weren’t on the bench. Then I looked over and you were on the ground hurt with a bunch of guys all around you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car ride home is tense. When we get back I thank Asa for the date and he leaves. I watch from the window as Asa punches the top of his car, yelling in anger before getting in and driving away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-Present-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You kidnapped me and got rid of everything I care about.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asa rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First of all, I did not kidnap you. Kidnapping implies that I took you Illegally. I brought you where you’re legally supposed to be. Secondly, You had a dirty futon and some clothes, that, by the way, looked like they were fished from a dumpster. There was no reason to keep any of it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some of it was sentimental.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want any reminders from that life in my home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asa puts his face in his palm and tries again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get you new things. We’ll make new memories.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look away, worried that I’ll lose it if I look him in the face any longer. My blood is boiling. After a few minutes Asa speaks again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As stimulating as this conversation is, I wanted to tell you about...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said you wouldn’t be like this. That I would have freedom with you. You lied.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asa grabs my chin moving my head towards him, I shut my eyes and he moves his hand to to squeeze my jaw until I look at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I lied? You want to talk about lying? Ok, let's talk about lying. You told me you loved me. You told me you cared about me. You hugged and kissed me. Then you ran away without a word. I trusted you and you broke that trust. You have no Idea what it’s been like for me over the past year. You lied to me first Darcy. You’re an Omega and I’m an Alpha. I’m tired of fighting against that. I’m embracing my instincts like I should have from the very beginning. It’ll be better for you if you do the same.“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lets go of me and I take a moment to think about his words. I knew it would hurt him when I left but that wasn’t why I did it. Leaving was about me, not him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I do want to hurt him right now though. I thumb the bracelet he shackled me with. I want to hurt him so bad, so I say something I know will sting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a you problem.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room goes completely silent and I brace myself as Asa’s scent spikes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m closing my eyes, which is why I don’t anticipate the slap. It’s not that hard. I don’t even think it will bruise, at least not on the outside. I just didn’t think he’d ever go as far as slapping me in the face. It shatters my world. Any love I had for him is gone. I crawl to the far side of the bed, clutching my face and trembling in fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here” Asa commands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My body moves on it’s own, my brain fighting hard to resist. I’m crying as my body inches closer to his. He pulls me in his lap and strokes my hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh, it’s ok. You’re safe.” He purrs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My body starts relaxing into his. My mind tells me that I am not safe with the man that just hit me, but my stupid Omega instinct wants me to apologise and submit to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Asa picks me up and tucks me into the bed giving me a gentle kiss on the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to give you some space. There’s a computer and books or you can take a shower or sleep. I’ll come get you for dinner with my parents in about an hour. We can finish our conversation after we eat.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>-2 years ago - one year before the escape-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It looks pretty easy, hopefully everything works.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope so too. I really want to make your party.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma hands me some papers with instructions on ways to copy keys with household items. She’s having a party next weekend that I want to go to so badly. When I asked Tristan about it he questioned me about the party for a few minutes before laughing and shaking his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey it’s Asa. Catch you later.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma and I hug and I run over to the car, climbing in and smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you about her. That’s Emma.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I guess I just imagined her differently. What were you talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turn on my charm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s having a party next weekend that I really want to go to. Tristan said no but maybe you can get him to listen to reason.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see what I can do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I let out a happy squeal and Asa smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We see Tristan almost immediately after entering the center. I elbow Asa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey man, Darcy says she’s not allowed to go to a friends party next week. Is there a way to make that happen? Maybe I can go with her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tristan crosses his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and did she tell you that this party starts after midnight, with people she doesn’t know, and there will most likely be drinking and drugs there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asa looks at me surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously Darcy? Even if I came with you that’s way too dangerous for an Omega.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I raise my hands in surrender. “Ok, sorry I even asked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-Next weekend- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My heart is going so fast as I sneak out of the center, locking the door behind me. The hardest part is getting over the wall. It takes me three tries to finally pull myself up and over. The freedom I feel is like nothing I’ve felt before. It’s a rush. I’ve never done anything like this. Sure, I may be a general pain in the ass, doing random shit I’m not supposed to. This is different though. It’s exhilarating. It takes me 20 minutes to get to Emma's house. The party is already going and I search through the house looking for Emma. When we see eachother we both scream and hug. She hands me a drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to get you changed into something more festive.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma pulls me into her room and hands me an outfit that’s entirely unbecoming. I love it.  Tonight I feel like a normal Beta and it feels amazing. I drink and smoke and generally have a good time. The synthetic beta smell that I rolled over my glands earlier works perfectly. Nobody knows who or what I am. It’s the best night I’ve ever had, and the first time I’ve felt truly happy since my parents death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wake up at noon the next day and go to the kitchen for lunch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok? You look terrible. Did you just wake up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tristan puts his hand on my forehead checking for a fever. I bat his hand away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m feeling a bit under the weather. I’ll take some medicine and take it easy today.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tristan looks at me suspiciously but accepts my excuse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but if you start feeling worse you need to tell me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can’t believe I got away with it. I’ll have to be a little more careful next time, maybe making an appearance for breakfast before heading back to my room to sleep. I’ll ask Emma to look up ways to hide hangovers. I have one year until I’m moved to the eastside pack. I want to experience as much as I can before then. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-Present-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I let the water run until it turns cold and then I sit in the cold water and let the physical pain drown out the emotional pain. It helps a little and I feel somewhat refreshed when I exit the bathroom. I look through the closet and dresser trying to find something to wear. The clothes are… not my style. I have a rock and roll kinda vibe and the clothes are a bit less sexy and a little cuter than what I like to wear.  I find a decent black skirt and a black tee. I rip a slit down the front of the tee and tie it up. The skirt hits just above my knees. I roll it up a few times. I put my hair in a ponytail. I look at myself in the mirror and sigh. It’ll do. . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's a knock at the door and it opens before I can say “come in”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look at Asa confused. “What do you mean no?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asa goes to my closet and pulls out a light pink dress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way you’re wearing that to dinner with my parents.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hands me the dress and I grip it tight in my hands deciding if this is a hill I want to die on. I push past Asa and go to the bathroom to change. Asa gives me a kiss on the head when I come out in the new outfit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good girl” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I flip him the bird when he turns his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner is super awkward, which is mostly my fault. Every time I’m asked a question I give the most uncomfortable answer I can think of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I play a drinking game, with water, since they wont give me alcohol. Every time Asa gives my hand a warning squeeze I take a drink. I would be drunk for sure if I had wine instead of water.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any hobbies?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Porn”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That one is too far. John slams his fist on the table making me jump. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know this is hard for you but my patience is running thin. Asa, take her to her room and deal with her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asa grabs my arm and pulls me back to my room. His scent is like burning wood. Yeah, he’s mad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sit on the bed crossing my arm,  looking him in the face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was funny.” I say, trying to defuse the tension. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time and place Darcy. You’ve met my parents. You knew that wouldn’t go over well with them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I give a shrug and move to my dresser to pull out some pajamas. They’re all nauseatingly girly. I close my eyes and pick something out at random. I Go to the bathroom to change. When I come out Asa is still standing in the same place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to talk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sit on the bed and look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The doctor thinks you’ll go into heat in the next week or two. Until then He wants you to eat plenty of food, stay hydrated, and get lots of rest. I don’t want you walking around anywhere until after I mate you officially so you’ll stay in here until then. I’ll visit every day to make sure you’re ok. The original plan was for you to eat dinner with the family in the evenings but after tonight's behavior I think you need more time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I weigh the pros and cons of telling him to go fuck himself but decide against it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hold my breath willing myself not to react  as he pulls me over his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing this because I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They always say that. Everyone who has ever held me down has done it because they “love me”.  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW non-con. </p><p>this chapter gets real.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-a year and a few months ago. - a few months before the escape-</p><p> </p><p>“Why not run away?” </p><p> </p><p>“I don't know. I’ve thought about it, but It’s such a big thing to do. Asa says it will be better with him…”</p><p> </p><p>“Girl, you need to do what’s right for you. If that’s going to the eastside pack that’s fine. I know you like Asa so if think he’ll make you happy you should go for it.  If you want to run away that’s fine too. I love you and will support you no matter what.”</p><p> </p><p>She looks me in the eye, taking my hands. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to law school. I want to make it better for Omegas. You deserve more than this.”</p><p> </p><p>I pull away and pour some shots.</p><p> </p><p>“Enough of this sad talk. I just want to drink.” </p><p> </p><p>-Present- </p><p> </p><p>I’ve never been so bored. I’ve spent an entire year working every day. Now I’m locked in a little room. I’m brought food periodically and Asa visits every day, sometimes multiple times a day. I’m not ready for my heat to start. The doctor said it would be a week or two. It’s only been a few days and I can it tying to jump start. I think being so close to an Alpha is what’s triggering it. I try to keep my distance from Asa but he’s relentless, making me sit in his lap, scenting me every time he visits. He’s doing it on purpose and it aggravates me to no end. </p><p> </p><p>I sit on the bed reading a novel. It’s so hot in here. I can barely focus on the reading and decide to take a shower. Please don’t be my heat. I sit under the cold water of the shower and I get a cramp. Oh no. I thought I would have more time. I get out of the shower, towel off, and get dressed. I have to get out of here. I pace, looking around the bedroom for anything that might help me escape. I hear the door unlocking and quickly grab a lamp from my desk. A Beta pack member, Ezra, enters my room to drop off food. He’s always friendly to me, I feel a little bad as I slam him as hard as I can in the head. This always knocks people out in the movies. It just pisses this Beta off. I dart out the door and run full speed through the building. I don’t have a plan other than getting the bracelet off and finding somewhere to hide until my heat is finished. If i can stay away during my heat it gives me three more months until the next chance for Asa to mate me. </p><p> </p><p>The Beta is yelling, running after me. More people start noticing what’s happening. I run out the front door of the town hall building, multiple people running after me. I pull myself up over a wall similarly to how I used to do it at the center. The betas are having trouble getting over the wall too which gives me a little more space between them and myself. I run through an alleyway and end up in a park. It’s a busy day today and there are a ton of people doing some sort of festival thing. This would be good on a normal day, where I could use the group to help hide myself. but It’s not a normal day, it’s the start of my heat. big crowds are the worst place to be right now. </p><p> </p><p>There are a handful of Alphas around. Every single one knows where I am and that I’m an Omega. I don’t know what to do. I look around desperately trying to find an escape route but the Alphas are on all sides of me. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that Asa’s Omega?”</p><p> </p><p>“What is she doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s in heat!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey are you ok?”</p><p> </p><p>I try to run, knowing that there isn’t a chance I can get away, and one of the Alphas grabs me. </p><p> </p><p>“Someone call John and Asa!”</p><p> </p><p>The Alphas start bickering and their combined scents cause a cramp. A gush of slick rushes out of me and I cry out.</p><p> </p><p>“Shhhh, you’re safe baby. They’re almost here.” </p><p> </p><p>Asa and John pull up in a car and jump out, running full speed at me. </p><p> </p><p>“Get her back to the house. I’ll handle it out here.”</p><p> </p><p>I’m being carried, I look back and see the Alpha that caught me punching a tree. Several others are in various states of unrest. </p><p> </p><p>“Shhh Omega.” </p><p> </p><p>I’m put in a car and driven a few minutes before being carried back through the town hall. I cry out as another cramp hits me.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok. I have you Omega. You’re safe,”</p><p> </p><p>Alpha will keep me safe. Alpha will take care of me. </p><p> </p><p>no</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Shh. it’s ok sweetheart. I’m going to take really good care of you.”</p><p> </p><p>I’m brought to a room that smells heavily of Asa.</p><p> </p><p>It’s starting to really hurt but I’m still coherent.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t consent.”</p><p> </p><p>“What.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want an Alpha. Don’t do this. Don’t mate me without my consent”</p><p> </p><p>Asa looks at me.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not how it works Omega.”</p><p> </p><p>I cry as more slick drips out of me. I’ve never had such a painful heat. I can feel my brain starting to shut off. My Omega is screaming at me to submit.</p><p> </p><p>Asa is slowly taking my clothes off, kissing me gently as he does. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve thought about this so much, Finally making you mine.” </p><p> </p><p>I cry, my will weakening. Asa starts moving his hands slowly over me, strippig me of my clothes. He pushing a finger in me. It’s not enough.</p><p> </p><p>“Please Alpha, It hurts so bad.” </p><p> </p><p>“What do you want Omega?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your knot! Please!” </p><p> </p><p>“Shhh, it’s ok. You’ll get my knot.” </p><p> </p><p>Asa finally finishes taking off my clothes. He gives me a kiss, darting his tongue into my mouth. He starts kissing down my body, pushing my legs apart. Electricity bolts through me as he licks and sucks me. </p><p> </p><p>“You taste so good Omega.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please! I need your knot!”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you consent?” </p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You heard me Omega. I need you to tell me you will be mine.” </p><p> </p><p>I tremble. I need his knot. I can’t think of anything else. He teases me by sticking his finger in my vagina again and stretching it. His thumb finds my clit and does slow circles.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m waiting, Omega.” </p><p> </p><p>“No”</p><p> </p><p>Asa pulls back, stepping away from me as I writhe in pain. After a few minutes, which feels like hours, he comes back, exploring my body with gentle kisses. I’m full out crying now. </p><p> </p><p>“Please Alpha. Please.” </p><p> </p><p>“You know what you want to say.”</p><p> </p><p>I whimper and Asa quiets me with a kiss.  </p><p> </p><p>“I Consent.” I say, finally letting go.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm yours."</p><p> </p><p>Asa flips me over, pulling my hips up aggressively. He enters me slowly at first, letting me adjust before speeding up. He finds my clit and starts circling around it. I’m so close. He trusts harder. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re such a good girl. such a perfect Omega.” </p><p> </p><p>He pulls me up roughly and bites my mating gland. I cry out as an orgasm washes over me, his knot swells holding me into him. We lay tethered, falling into a deep sleep. </p><p> </p><p>I wake up to another round of cramping. Asa is on me before I even call out for him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re such a good Omega. You’re so good for me.” </p><p> </p><p>He’s touching me everywhere, his tongue licks my neck and I shudder with pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at me, Omega”</p><p> </p><p>I look at him as he comes to my entrance and pushes himself in, grunting. I cry out in pleasure as he thrusts into me over and over. His hands are grabbing me hard enough to bruise. I come as his cock swells again inside of me. We lay together and he strokes my hair, kissing my forehead gently. </p><p> </p><p>“Take another nap. I’ll get some food for us as soon as I can.”</p><p> </p><p>I nod, falling asleep in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>I wake up to find myself curled up in Asa’s lap. When he notices I’m awake he reaches over and grabs a plate with various finger foods. He hand feeds me bits of food. I don’t want to eat, I never do during hets, but I eat anyway, wanting so badly to please my Alpha.</p><p> </p><p>“Good girl.” Asa whispers.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>My heat lasts three days and follows the same cycle over and over until I start to come out of it. I know it’s over when I get an uncontrollable urge to get in the shower and wash everything off, finally feeling a need to take care of myself instead of be taken care of. Asa is asleep so I quietly tiptoe to the bathroom. I look at my mark in the mirror. It’s done. I don’t know how I was expecting to feel. I guess I thought that I would loose myself, my personality and wants. That’s always been my fear. That I won’t have any capability to think outside of my Omega instincts. I feel different than before but not unlike me. I still feel upset with the whole situation, but I’m resigned with it. I don’t regret running away and the feeling that I need to be the person my parents raised me to be is still here. There’s a compulsion now though. I want to be near Asa and I don’t want to make him upset. This is my life now whether I want it or not. There's no way I could ever leave again.</p><p> </p><p>“OMEGA!”</p><p> </p><p>I run out of the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>Asa is out of bed walking towards me. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong.” </p><p> </p><p>Asa pulls me into a hug. </p><p> </p><p>“You weren’t in bed."</p><p> </p><p>Fix it! Fix It! Fix It! </p><p> </p><p>I shift in his arms kissing him on the cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I just wanted a shower”</p><p> </p><p>Asa scoops me up carrying me to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Let's get you showered then.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>-A little over a year ago- about a month before the escape- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling about the move? It’s coming up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turn away from Asa. I love him, I really do, but I’m not ready to move in with his family, and not ready to be his mate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s wrong?” Asa turns me so I’m looking at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just…” I try to come up with the right words to say. “I just wish I had more time I guess. It’s not that I don’t love you. It’s just such a big thing, being mated. I want it to be my decision and I don't really get any say in it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asa doesn’t say anything. I can tell he doesn’t get it. I don’t think he’ll ever get it, which is another reason I’m not happy about the whole thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Present-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t recognize myself right now. I’m standing in Asa’s room, wearing a light blue dress that hits mid calf. I hate this dress. The first night here I decided my outfit wasn’t a hill I wanted to die on. I change my mind. Everything was taken from me. Now, standing here, I feel like I need to keep something. My clothes have always been a way for me to express who I am. I used to unbutton shirts and roll skirts at school. Putting together outfits from thrifted clothes was one of my favorite things to do during the year I was living alone. It’s a form of art, a creative outlet. It represents something really important to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Asa hugs me from behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate this dress.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are a lot of dresses to choose from. Why don’t you pick out a different one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate them all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asa lets out a sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if I let you order some clothes online.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nod. At least he’s compromising. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I get out the laptop and start looking at clothes. I find a cool indie shop that sells all sorts of vintage looking stuff. I smile genuinely for the first time since they captured me. Asa looks at what I’ve picked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you can’t get those.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re not appropriate for an Omega.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I glare at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care what’s appropriate for an Omega, these are the clothes I like wearing. Please Asa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asa shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“End of discussion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I purse my lips, quietly close the computer, and walk away. It’s the most rebellion I can get away with.  I’m still not allowed out of Asa’s wing by myself, even though we’re mated, so there isn’t anywhere to go and be alone. I find a book to read and sit in the living room. Asa follows me, sitting next to me and pulling me into his lap. He strokes my hair while I read. I try to ignore my Omega and focus on being upset. My feelings right now are so complicated. I want him. He’s my Alpha. I want him to take care of me, to be a partner and companion. Asa was right that I was wasting away. I was happy but my omega wasn’t. I wouldn’t have been able to live like that forever. It just didn’t feel right. living like this doesn’t feel right either though. I want Asa and I want independence. I want to please him because I love him and it's what feels good and natural, not because I'm forced to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a knock on the door. Asa’s parents are here for dinner. It's the first time I've seen them since the my first day here. I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths before joining them. Asa grabs my hand and I stand holding it, zoning out of the conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling honey?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asa squeezes my hand and I snap out of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Super great”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m being sarcastic but nobody is able to tell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look good!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being an Omega in a room of Alphas can be exhausting. They have a tendency to talk over each other. I don’t even try to get any words in during dinner unless I’m being asked a specific question. My goal is to be as snarky as I can without being detected, saying a lot of things that only make sense if you’re me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you like the food?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It reminds me of something I used to eat at the Center”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Something I hated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your dress is lovely.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Asa approves too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> My words are pointed at Asa but he doesn’t notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet you’re enjoying being out of that little room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah this is a bigger prison for sure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit. Did I say that outloud? Judging from the looks around the table I definitely did. I put down my fork and look around wide eyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I didn’t…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was going to have this conversation with you after dinner but I think we can have it now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way John is looking at me makes me shrink into myself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a part of the eastside pack now. I know you don’t really remember living in a pack. Your parents did a disservice hiding you away before they died. There are certain obligations to living in a pack. We value community and have events almost every week that are required. We have rules like curfews and standards of behavior that are expected of all pack mates.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John leans closer to me demanding my attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re an Omega and because of that there’s a certain amount of respect that you’re expected to give to the Alphas around you, mates or not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The eye contact is too much and I look away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah Ah, look back at me girly” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look back instinctively, my face reddening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When other pack members show disrespect, like you just showed, I deal with them myself. Since you’re Asa’s Omega he will be the one to deal with any outbursts you may have." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's a pause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Asa is your Alpha and can command you but I'm Asa's Alpha -  everyones Alpha. Just because I won't be physically doing any punishments to you don't mean I can't make sure you're punished in any way I see fit. The sneaking around, disrespectful attitude, and general snark you're used to isn't going to be accepted here. Do you get what I'm saying?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asa’s parents leave shortly after dinner and I tell Asa I’m going to brush my teeth. It’s a white lie. I’m going to take a shower and cry, brushing my teeth at some point in the process. I’m scared if I say I’m taking a shower Asa will insist on joining me. He let’s me go and I get in the shower doing the same thing I did the first night. I cry, letting the water go cold and focusing on the physical pain instead of the emotional. I don’t notice Asa until he’s pulling me out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darcy, what the hell?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dries me off with towels before rushing me to the bed and covering me in blankets. I slowly stop shivering. Asa is stroking my hair gently but his scent is angry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t get it Darcy. Is this about what my dad said?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I try to turn so I’m not facing him but he catches my shoulder and pulls me back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me why you were making yourself freeze like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s using an Alpha tone. Trying to resist is like being stabbed over and over again. It’s worse than any Alpha command I’ve ever gotten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was trying to distract myself” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I start crying. “All of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darcy, you’re safe, you have an Alpha to take care of you, you have everything you could want or need. I don’t get why you’re so upset about this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t listen!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m listening right now!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you’re not! You’ve never actually listened. Not before, and sure as hell not now! I literally called this place a prison an hour ago and you’re confused why I want to distract myself!” I start getting more and more upset. I ball my fists and bring them to my face tucking my legs in tight holding my breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Omega stop.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I exhale and my body releases all of its tension.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asa gets under the covers with me pulling me into his chest and purring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can’t help but relax, crying into his chest. He feels so good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh, you’re ok. I’m here. I know you feel trapped. We’ll go out tomorrow, I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still doesn’t get it. I don’t know if he ever will.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>-6 months ago - 6 months after the escape.-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the first day off I’ve had in a month. I spend it walking around the city visiting various stores and meeting new people. I’m browsing books in a used book store, playing a game where I try to guess the plot from the cover. A man bumps into me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, miss.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok. Don’t worry about it.” I give him a smile and step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey, I just read that book!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was um… It was bad. I’m sorry but it was like reading a 100,000 word rant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laugh. I was just thinking the same thing and I only read the back cover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He holds his hand out to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Mike.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darcy” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me buy you a coffee. Please. I feel really bad for bumping into you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I give him a big smile. “Sure” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It turns out Mike and I are a lot alike. Same political views, similar taste in books and music. He’s really handsome too. It’s easy with Mike. He’s a really nice guy. We end up going for a walk after coffee and he asks me if he can kiss me. Yes, actually asks permission like a normal human.  I say yes and we share a kiss. I give him my number and we part ways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking home I think about Mike. Something just felt wrong. He’s exactly the type of guy I should like. Kind, smart, funny… but the kiss just felt off. There was a spark when Asa and I used to kiss that just wasn’t there with Mike. My Omega, who’s extremely muted due to the suppressants is telling me that I need an Alpha, I need Asa. I push that down. I’m happy and free right now. I don’t need an Alpha. I repeat it to myself over and over again. I’d rather be free and never have love than have an Alpha but be trapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Present-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s like a big family dinner. Everyone from the territory comes. A ton of people will want to meet you. I know it sounds scary but I’ll stay close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asa Pulls a dress out for me and I put it on. This is the first time I’m officially meeting the pack. Their only impression of me is from when I ran into the public during a heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We walk from our wing to an impossibly large meeting room set up with tons of tables. People immediately swarm us and there’s a flurry of hand shakes and congratulations. It’s an overwhelming amount of people and I start feeling flighty. As promised Asa stays by my side whispering encouragement.  After a bit of time the crowd around us gets smaller and smaller and I begin to relax. A woman around my age introduces herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Heather.” She shakes my hand, slipping  a note into it and winking as she leaves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asa groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s trouble. Of course you’re drawn to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I excuse myself to the bathroom to read the note while Asa gets us some plates of food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Please reach out to me if you want a friend. My mom was an Omega so I know how hard it can be. I’m always here to listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PS  You’re so badass. I can’t believe you made it so far from the town hall during your heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her email and phone are on the bottom. I tear them off and tuck it into my pocket, throwing the note in the trash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I see Asa right away after leaving the bathroom. He waves me over and I make my way towards our table. On the way I see an Alpha, the one who grabbed me in the park, walking towards me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey girly. I’m glad you’re ok.” He lifts me into a big hug. I like this Alpha. He’s like a big brother and reminds me of tristan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” I say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m uh… I’m sorry about that.” I say awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t feel bad.” He lets out a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Jonah by the way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darcy.” I smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m pushed behind A large alpha, his scent spiking making me take a few steps back and hug myself protectively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jonah, want to keep your hands off my mate?” Everyone around us is staring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry man you’re right. I should’ve known better. I’m going to back away ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asa starts to relax but grabs my arm with a vice like grip leading me back to our room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s really upset and my Omega wants to calm him. I want to calm him. I try to reach out to stroke his face but he pushes me into the bed before I can touch him. He works fast ripping my clothes off and scenting everywhere. Licking my glands and biting me several times across my shoulders and neck before moving down my body, taking my nipples in his mouth one by one. He’s thorough and possessive. He moves to my clit, sucking and licking until I’m writing in pleasure, pulling back to put his cock at my entrance. He shoves in to the hilt and I cry out. He starts thrusting hard looking me in the eyes.  His pupils are dilated. His hand moves to my clit, his fingers circling it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you belong to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You Asa!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine!” Asa bites down hard on my mating gland and we come together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asa collapses on top of me for a second before arranging us so that we’re laying side by side, his knot firmly in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck, Asa?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asa strokes my hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want anybody else touching you. You’re mine” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My Omega is ecstatic. Yes! I’m his! </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>-A little over a year ago - a few days before the escape.-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have a date with Asa in an hour and later this evening is a summer bash party. It’s one of the last before everyone is off for the summer and I turn eighteen. going to live at the Eastside pack and being mated at my next heat. I pick out an outfit for my date with Asa and one for the party. I lay them both out and look at them. They’re so different. My party outfit is a crop top, sporting the words “That bitch” over the breast and shorts that barely cover my ass. The outfit for my date is a plain black tee shirt dress with a denim jacket. I think about my life, how I have two parts of me that, like these outfits feel so different. My Omega and my mind feel like two completely separate entities that are always fighting each other. I want to be seventeen and make stupid decisions but I’m also an Omega. As much as I try to push that part of me away it’s still there. Getting rid of it would be like cutting off an arm. What I really want is to find a tee shirt dress that says “That bitch.” I want to reconcile the different parts of me. I don’t think that’s possible though. I’m scared that if I give into the Omega instincts to love and submit to Asa I’m giving up on a different but just as important part of myself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asa takes me out to get pizza and we have a really good time. He can be so caring. I feel safe with him. I love the feeling when he holds me in his arms. I love his scent. I love the way he looks at me and how we laugh at the same jokes. I really do think I’m in love with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asa, I think I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asa takes my hand, kissing it while he looks me in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My heart is full. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asa?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking about ironing on “That bitch” onto the front of this dress. What do you think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asa gives me a bewildered look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you want to do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would look cool.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where would you even wear it? You can’t wear something like that in public. You’re an Omega!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I start to tear up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-Present-  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I go out to coffee with a friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just someone I met at the event last night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asa narrows his eyes and crosses his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omega.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can have them over her instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asa repeats himself again, this time using his Alpha voice to make me answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Heather.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asa scoffs and I go to him looking up at him with my best puppy dog eyes and use the sweetest Omega voice I can..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Asa.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asa runs his hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. She comes here though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Two days later- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asa answers the door when Heather knocks.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heather completely ignores Asa and goes straight to me hugging me tightly. Asa growls and stands over us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God Asa, you’ve always been overwhelmingly Alpha but this is new. I’m not a threat, just relax.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I go to Asa, putting my hand on his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok Asa.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls me into him and licks down the side of my neck right in front of Heather, which is horrifying, especially since my body completely submits into him while he’s doing it. After he’s done he narrows his eyes at Heather and walks away, letting us have some space to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy crap, that was intense.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heather is standing with her mouth open and I give her an awkward smile before asking if she wants some coffee. We head to the kitchen where I fix our drinks and I suggest we sit in the garden. Each living wing in the town center building has a front door that leads into the larger building, and a back door that leads to a yard that’s surrounded by a tall wall for privacy. I just got the “Privilege” to go out into our yard by myself the day before and have been spending a lot of time there. We sit outside under a tree and sip our drinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, um, Are you ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look at heather and nod my head yes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a big adjustment but I’m doing well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind me asking, I'd love to know about your life the past year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think for a minute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was fun. I spent most of my time working but on my days off I liked walking around the city and visiting thrift stores.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohh, what’s the coolest thing you ever found.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, there was so much. I used to collect statues when I found them for less than a dollar. I had one in my apartment of two poodles riding a tandem bike. On the bottom it said to my best bitch, happy birthday written in sharpie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m smiling wide thinking about it but it also makes me a little sad so I ask “Do you know Asa well?” trying to move the conversation on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, we used to know each other really well. He used to come home and tell me all about you, asking for advice on what to say and what to wear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes widen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? He was super hesitant to let us have coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heather frowns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, a year ago when you ran He really lost it. I think he blames me at least a little for you running since I had given him advice. We had a... pretty big argument and haven't spoken since.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look at my coffee, swirling it in the cup and tear up a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to hurt him…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh girl I know. My mom was an Omega. She died when I was thirteen but I saw how it was for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m trying to hold back tears as heather takes my hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents had an amazing relationship. I’m happy being a Beta but I sometimes wish I was an Omega because an Alpha and Omega together really is something beautiful. She always told me it went both ways. that She was forced to love my dad but he was forced to love her too. That from the moment he saw her he was wholly devoted to her. I saw my mom treated badly by Alphas. She was so smart and wanted to go to college but couldn’t. I saw how much it hurt her not to have any autonomy.  Her relationship with my dad though was something so… deep. They knew each other in a way I’ll never experience. I don’t think you did the wrong thing when you ran. I think you deserve to choose what you want for your life even if your choice hurts yourself and others. I also think you could be happy with Asa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I start crying and we hug for a long time before familiar arms pull me up into a cradle hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck Heather? Why are you making my mate sad?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not.” I say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you should leave.” Asa says coldly to Heather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heather stand and flips Asa the bird </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s hang out again soon. I had fun bitch.” heather starts walking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smile and yell. “See you later bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asa’s grip on me tightens and he carries me inside before putting me down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that about?” Asa says in an angry voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was helping me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is making you cry helping?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t crying about what she said to me. I was crying because of what you’ve done to me. What everyone has done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asa’s eyes go dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve only done what’s best for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turn around to walk away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stop in place, my body shaking from the anger rolling off Asa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get to walk away from me. You don’t get to leave. I love you Darcy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asa picks me up, taking me to the bed and aggressively throwing me on. He climbs on top of me pinning me down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me you won’t leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t leave. I’m sorry Asa.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rips my clothes off and plants firm kisses all over my body Saying “mine” between every kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yours” I repeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flips me over and pushes himself into me, roughly grabbing my hair and yanking it back. He slaps my ass while pounding me and moves to stroke my clit. I can feel an orgasm approaching and he slows down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare walk away from me like that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.” I cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please alpha I need to come.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asa teases me at the edge for what feels like hours. I plead with him to let me come but he ignores me bringing me closer to orgasm and bringing me down over and over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bites my mating gland with purpose and pulls out, spilling all over me, still not letting me come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he leaves without a word. He puts his clothes on and leaves our whole wing, locking the front door on his way out. I’m distraught. My Alpha left me. I lay in the bed crying non stop for over an hour. I eventually get up and dressed but I feel so empty. I look out the window, it’s starting to rain. I walk outside and sit. I sit, and sit, and sit until I become completely numb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My Alpha left. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>-a little over a year ago - A few days before the escape - </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asa’ perspective. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean she’s missing? I just saw her earlier today. I watched her go back into the center myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tristan says it looks like she left after everyone was asleep. He thinks she’ll come back before everyone wakes up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I get my clothes on. “I’m going to look for her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll drive” calls my mom. She already has her shoes on. We make some coffee for the road and drive. It takes almost an hour to get to the center. We call Tristan when we get there and He lets us in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s safe. I just finished with her and was about to call you. She went to a party. I don’t think this is the first time she’s done this. It’s just the first time she’s been caught.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m pacing around. If I stop walking I’m afraid I might grab the nearest thing to me and break it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she hurt?” My dad asks Tristan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has some bruises that she says are from climbing over the wall. She was definitely drinking last night and also doing drugs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My mom gasps “We’ll have to take her to the doctor ASAP” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s an awkward silence before Tristan finally speaks. “I already punished her, it was a level three spanking. If you feel like she needs more discipline I can do more in the morning. It’s early right now though and the best thing is for us to sleep. You all can go home if you want. I can take her to the doctor tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get a hotel and stay through tomorrow.” My dad says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that we head out to a hotel to sleep for a few hours. Tristan lets us into Darcy’s room a few hours later and she wakes up with a surprised look on her face. She looks horrible. My parents are yelling at her and she’s just sitting there.They make her show them her bruises and I almost vomit. I have to stand on the other side of the room to keep myself calm. My Omega is hurt. Tristan comes in and nails her window shut. She’s watching him do it with a look in her eyes that I don’t recognize. I pick up the clothes she wore the evening prior. “That bitch” I whisper, shaking my head in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We take her to the doctor where they run some tests. Thankfully she’s ok. She just needs water and rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My body finally relaxes when She’s in her bed with a glass of water next to her. I’m given a little time alone with her before we have to drive back to our territory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad you’re ok. I love you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods her head “I love you too” Her voice is almost a whisper and I see a tear fall as she says it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh” I say, stroking her hair and giving her gentle kisses on the head while she falls asleep. I can’t believe she did something so dangerous. It’s a month until she moves in with us. Once we’re mates I’m sure she’ll be better. I just have to make it one month.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-A few days later- The day of the escape - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My Omega is missing again. She’s missing again and this time we can’t find her. I spend a week looking for her everywhere I can think of. I don’t sleep. I don’t eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My Omega is gone. I need to find my Omega. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wake up in a hospital with my parents standing over me. I’ve fainted from dehydration and sleep deprivation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll find her son.” My dad says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My Omega left me. I’m numb. It’s like someone ripped my heart out and stomped on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll find her. I’ll find her and make sure she never leaves again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Present- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darcy’s perspective </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t know how long I’ve been out here. It’s not raining anymore and I've dried off completely. I know I’ve been out here the entire night but I don’t know what time it is. I suddenly smell him. Alpha. He’s here. I start crying when he picks me up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh, It’s ok.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asa carries me to the bathroom, fills the tub with warm water, stripping me before placing me in. He washes me off gently and pulls me out, towels me off, and dresses me before bringing me to the kitchen and getting some food out. He sits with me in his lap, feeding me small pieces as I cry on and off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You left,” I finally say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I didn’t understand but I do now. I’m sorry for running. I wish I had never done it.” I sniffle a little</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asa hugs me tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, it’s ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carries me to the bedroom and lays down with me, hugging me tightly. He’s so warm and so safe. I fall asleep in his arms, finally able to relax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” He whispers as I fall asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up with a start and look at the clock. It’s five in the morning. I look at my mate sleeping beside me. I feel so raw right now after what happened. I get out of bed and brush my teeth, heading to the kitchen for some food. I take my food outside to watch the sun rise. Now in my right mind I think about the day before. What Heather told me, what Asa did, how I feel about it all. This is my life now and I’ve accepted it. Even if I wanted to leave Asa I can't. I know that now. I also realize now what Asa went through when I left. I shudder thinking about it. I was selfish and childish in the way I acted. Asa was selfish too though. I shouldn’t have to give up part of who I am to be with him. I can honor my parents memory while also honoring my Omega. I hear the door open and watch as Asa walks over to me, sitting next to me. He gives me a kiss on the cheek and I lean into him instead of away for the first time since I came here. </p><p>“Asa.” </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I know. It’s ok.”</p><p>He pulls me into his lap and I lay my head on his chest. </p><p>“I want this. I want you.” </p><p>Asa kisses hugs me tightly. It feels right. </p><p>“But I can’t just stop being who I am.” </p><p>“I don’t want you to stop being you.”</p><p>I pause</p><p>“I want you to trust me again.” </p><p>Asa pauses this time. </p><p>“I want to trust you again. I just think it’s going to take time. This morning when I woke up and you weren’t in bed I freaked out for a minute. I’m still on high alert.”</p><p>“I get it. I just. Can we reach a compromise? For now I just want a little more freedom. Let me out of the house. I’d really like to get a job. I’ll keep the bracelet and I’ll always keep a phone so you can contact me if you need to. I also want to wear the clothes that I like. It’s important to my identity.”</p><p>Asa clutches me thinking about it. </p><p>“I have to go back to work tomorrow. You can start going out by yourself then, I’m not ready for a job though. You need to always tell me either in person or by text when you’re leaving and I Want you home by four thirty.  Stay within three blocks of the town hall. There are plenty of things to do. I’ll give you a credit card” </p><p>“And the clothing.”</p><p>“No.” he says simply. </p><p>I sigh. It’s an ok start. He’s willing to work with me and I’m sure in time We’ll reach a place where we’re both happy. </p><p>“Thanks Asa.” I kiss him and we sit together in comfortable silence. Asa is happy and I’m content and resigned. I’m sure I can be happy one day too but at least I’m not miserable anymore.  </p><p>-two months later- </p><p>I close my computer  having just finished writing an essay. Asa agreed to let me attend an online college. We compromised that I would get a degree. Asa’s idea is for me to find a remote position to work from home. I’ve decided to cross that bridge when I have to. It’s half past two which gives me plenty of time before dinner, which is with his parents tonight. We usually have dinner with his parents every other night, either in our wing or theirs. Tonight We’re going to a  to dinner with them for his moms birthday. I decide to take a walk since I have the time. I walk out the door texting Asa that I’m stepping out for a walk before stuffing my phone, wallet, and key in my pocket. The weather is starting to change from summer to fall and I enjoy the feeling of the cool breeze. I’ve been walking around for almost an hour, visiting different shops and talking to various pack members when I finally decide to head back. On my way I run into Heather. Asa isn’t a huge fan of us hanging out after that first visit but he begrudgingly allows it. We start talking and decide to sit on a bench for a minute. </p><p>“Oh my god, did you hear Marrin got into law school!”</p><p>“Of course she did! That girl is a genius. The only reason our team won trivia night was because of her.” </p><p>Heather and I can talk for hours. </p><p>“What time is it?”</p><p>“Uh, five thirty. Why do you have somewhere to be?” </p><p>My face goes white. I check my phone and It’s out of battery. Oh no.</p><p>“Um, yeah I’m late, sorry I have to go.”</p><p>I almost sprint back towards town hall. I’m about a block away when a car pulls up beside me. </p><p>“Omega.” </p><p>I stop and look as Asa. He’s unsurprisingly very angry.  </p><p>“Get in the car.” </p><p>I get in quickly, pulling the seat belt over myself and shaking. Your Alpha is upset. You made your Alpha upset.</p><p>Asa grips the steering wheel and drives off. </p><p>“I’m so sorry, I lost track of time and my phone ran out of batteries.” </p><p>Asa looks straight forward taking deep breaths. </p><p>“I’m not mad at you. I’m just trying to calm myself down.” </p><p>I put my hand on his. “I’m safe, It’s ok.”</p><p>When we get to the restaurant I rub my wrists on his neck. </p><p>“I’m right here. I’m safe.” </p><p>He pulls me into his lap and kisses me, moving his hands up and down my body. </p><p>There’s a tap on the window and we see Asa’s parents. </p><p>“We’ll see you two inside.”</p><p>We look at eachother and get out of the car. </p><p>Everyone completely ignores what happened in the car during dinner. They ask me about school and I tell them about the essay I just finished. During dessert Tara turns to Asa and says. “So what are you thinking about pups?” </p><p>My mouth opens. </p><p>“I don’t know, maybe in a year or two.”</p><p>I try to stand up but Asa Grabs my arm. </p><p>“Where are you going.” </p><p>“To the bathroom.” </p><p>I run to the bathroom and splash my face with water. A year or two? No fucking way. I don’t ever want to have pups. What if I have an Omega? I can’t bring an Omega into this world.</p><p>When I get back to the table Asa squeezes my hand. </p><p>The ride home is silent. I look out the window and Asa stares straight ahead. When we reach home I walk in and go straight to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When I come out Asa is sitting on the bed waiting. </p><p>“So you want to tell me what that reaction was about?”</p><p>“What reaction?”</p><p>“You know what I’m talking about.”</p><p>“No I don’t” </p><p>Asa raises his eyebrow. I sign and cross my arms.</p><p>“I won’t have a baby. If you make me go off birth control I’ll stab myself in the stomach. I’d risk death if it meant I wouldn’t have to get pregnant.”</p><p>Asa’s eyes go dark. </p><p>“You don’t want to have pups with me?” </p><p>I sit next to him on the bed. </p><p>“What if it’s an Omega like me? I can’t bring an Omega into the world.” </p><p>Asa leans back a bit surprised. </p><p>“Why don’t you want an Omega?”</p><p>“Um, are you serious?”</p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>I take a deep breath. </p><p>“Being an Omega isn’t bad but being treated like an omega is awful. At the center I was heavily restricted. I went to school, I came home, and I did homework. I wasn’t even allowed to have friends over without jumping through hoops. I couldn’t go anywhere without an escort. I don’t have a say in anything. When I’m at doctors and hospitals they address the Alpha I’m with instead of me.You were allowed to take me like I’m property. Tristan tackled me at work and the police helped him. Even here I have a three block radius where I’m allowed to go and I have to wear a gps tracker. I don’t even have a say in what clothes I’m allowed to wear. I have to ask permission for every single thing in my life. I don’t want that for my future child.” </p><p>Asa pulls me into his arms.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Darcy. You've tried to tell me about it and I didn’t understand. I didn’t… I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“Just please don’t make me have any pups.”</p><p>“I won’t” </p><p>---</p><p>The next day I’m sitting at my computer when a package arrives. </p><p>It’s a box of clothes. On the very top is a black dress with the words “that bitch” </p><p>I burst into tears. </p><p>Asa comes in minutes after I open the package. I run to him and he pulls me up into his arms and spins me around. He pulls a small key out of his pocket and grabs my wrist taking the bracelet off. </p><p>I start crying. </p><p>“I’m not going to limit you. I’ve been up all night thinking about this. I was so focused on protecting you, thinking that you would be happy with time and I was doing the right thing. I just never realized how unhappy you were until you said you didn’t want to have an Omega.” </p><p>“Asa, I -” </p><p>“I’m not going to stop being an Alpha. I’m going to be protective and overbearing sometimes. It’s who I am and I won’t ignore that part of me.” </p><p>“I don’t want you to ignore your Alpha.”</p><p>I take his face in my hands </p><p>“I want to be your Omega.” </p><p>Asa smiles. </p><p>“Ok Omega, Take off your clothes.” </p><p>I comply.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have another story that's spinning around in my head so I wanted to get the rest of this up fast before starting the new one. I think there are a few people reading this story and I didn't want to leave anyone hanging. You're welcome. I might come back and write an epilogue. Fee free to drop a comment or something if you want me to write one. If there's someone who wants more of this story I'll be much more likely to come back to it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>